


Sonic calls Metal Sonic a bitch

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Forgive me SEGA, M/M, Mmmm it’s 10/10, NSFW, Why Did I Write This?, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: It’s exactly as it says on the tin. Inspired from a dream that I had, and woke up soon afterwards feeling confused.Alternatively WeDemBoiz writes out something odd, but perhaps funny to some.
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Sonic calls Metal Sonic a bitch

One day during a bright afternoon, Metal Sonic was relaxing by the beach. Everything seemed to be fine, as he allowed himself to enjoy the calming rays of sunlight. Despite feeling his mainframe begin to overheat from too much sun exposure, it gave him the impression of knowing what it felt like to get a tan. 

He’s seen the other mobian people do it before and wanted to give it a try for himself. With shades on his face, he laid down on the sandy beach and relaxed. Sudden shade hit his face, as he removed his sunglasses. Standing above him was a straight-faced Sonic. “Can I help you?”, Metal Sonic asked partially annoyed. Sonic didn’t respond, as he simply looked down at him. 

Their silence was overwhelming, against the sounds of crashing waves and seagulls. Metal Sonic sat up at this point and sighed frustratingly. “You can’t even argue that I’m doing something wrong. So why are you still standing in front of me as if I have?”, Metal Sonic said somewhat angrily. Sonic didn’t seem fazed by his apparent annoyed attitude, as he pointed to the robot. 

“Bitch”. 

With that, Sonic turned heel and sped off. Metal Sonic sat there confused, wondering what the hell had just happened. The unwarranted, unprovoked comment really boggled his mind. After about five minutes of trying to process what had happened, he gave up and continued to suntan in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Then I woke up. 
> 
> No I’m deadass folks, I deadass dreamt of this and I’m still confused why Sonic called Metal Sonic a “bitch”. 
> 
> If anyone could help me understand why the hell I had this dream it’ll be much appreciated cause I sure as hell don’t understand it! 
> 
> (Yes I know, I know! “Oh but WeDemBoiz, when is “Starcrossed” going to be finished?!”. I just finished re-uploading Act 2, Scene 2 on “Heart of Metal” please just be patient a while more... I’m just getting tired you know? This was something short I made for fun while I get more motivation...) 
> 
> Well shit, time to get back to work! 
> 
> -Your favorite degenerate author ;)


End file.
